


Paint your Kiss

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: Draw your Hello [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: He knew it was wrong. Michele perfectly well knew that he shouldn’t eventhinkabout it. But that was easier said than done. Because, without even trying, Emil was captivating. Wild hand gestures as he talked about the movie, unconsciously licking the salt of the salted popcorn of his lips and his eyes shimmering bright with joy. Michele probably could drown in those eyes, and, presumably, so could Emil’s soulmate.Michele has a hopeless crush on Emil but knows that he doesn't stand a chance against a soulmate. Emil thinks the same. Things happen.





	Paint your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not responsible for the poor quality of the writing, plot or the characterisation. (I actually am but I decided to just post it and hope it's readable.)
> 
> Let's say this wasn't planned- but someone commented on DYH, I read the story again, and wanted to give Emil and Michele some disclosure.

He knew it was wrong. Michele perfectly well knew that he shouldn’t even _think_ about it. But that was easier said than done. Because, without even trying, Emil was captivating. Wild hand gestures as he talked about the movie, unconsciously licking the salt of the salted popcorn of his lips and his eyes shimmering bright with joy. Michele probably could drown in those eyes, and, presumably, so could Emil’s soulmate.

 

Michele wasn’t Emil’s soulmate. He was nobody’s soulmate; he was one of those unlucky ones who never had been assigned his counter-part. It hadn’t been bad per se; it was easy not being stuck with somebody you might not even like. It was easy, but it also sucked, _a lot_. Though this only happened when you fell in love with someone with a soulmate. That’s the last thing you wanted, falling in love with somebody that wasn’t your soulmate, or somebody who _had a_ soulmate. Emil had a soulmate, and while Michele wasn’t hopelessly in love with him, yet, He knew that it would be a matter of time. A matter of time before he had officially fallen for his best friend, and there was nothing he could do about.

 

“How’s Sara doing?” Emil asked, probably noticing Michele’s lack of focus.

 

Sara was something he could talk about, especially without sounding off or distracted. “She’s doing fine. She is a delightful mood after-”

 

Why do soulmates always have to come up? On the other hand, Sara worked in a soulmate café, so all her work-related stories were about soulmates. Swallowing away his nerves, Michele continued like nothing happened. “After one of her closest friends found his soulmate. They made quite the cute couple if I have to believe her.”

 

“Leo?” Emil suggested.

 

Right. Michele had forgotten that Emil also knew Leo, was basically roommates with him. Though ‘also’ wasn’t exactly the right word, Michele didn’t know Leo all that well, as he was more a friend of Mila than Sara.

 

“Yeah,” Michele confirmed, letting his eyes flicker to Emil’s lip for a brief moment, wishing he could just find the nerve to just kiss him. But the brief moment passed, and Michele was once again watched where he was walking.

 

“They make a cute couple,” Emil said, sounding wistful. “Guang Hong is a great guy, met him before either of them knew that they were each other’s soulmate. Art student.”

 

He vaguely recalled Guang Hong being over at Emil’s place, a small, Asian guy with an adorable smile, freckles and apparently a very passionate painter. Leo was indeed pretty lucky, though Leo himself was a pretty nice guy. So, it was like the universe had paired up the two sweetest people Michele knew, aside from Emil maybe.

 

“It doesn’t bother you?” Michele asked quietly. “That your roommate has a soulmate- he must be all over him.”

 

Emil made a shrugging motion, his smile painfully forced. “It isn’t like I can wish for something I can’t have. Plus, Leo is pretty considerate about it.”

 

It took a while for the words to sink in. _Can’t wish for something I don’t have_. Did that mean that-

 

“You don’t have a soulmate?” Michele asked in bafflement.

 

“No,” Emil answered, eyebrows pinched together in a frown. They had stopped walking altogether, though thankfully the February weather wasn’t too bad for once. “I never had- you didn’t know?”

 

Of course he didn’t know! He always thought Emil had a wonderful soulmate somewhere because Emil was a wonderful person who deserved a wonderful soulmate.

 

“I- no, of course, I didn’t know,” Michele muttered. “You never told me, I always thought-”

 

The realisation hit him like a punch in the face. At first, he mentally was cheering that Emil was available, then he realised that it meant he wasn’t _alone_. Having no soulmate isn’t rare, there were plenty, but Michele had never met someone before who didn’t have a soulmate.

 

Embarrassingly, Michele felt himself choke up, eyes tearing up. Oh fuck, he wasn’t the only one. And not just that, it was _Emil_ who was also different, who was the one percent of people without a soulmate. Emil, one of his closest friends, Emil who made him happier by just being him, to include him in things as a friend, because most soulmates were too wrapped up in their own little world to care about the ones without.

 

“Hey, Mickey,” Emil gently grabbed his arm, in a comforting manner. “You don’t have to cry for me, really, it isn’t that bad.”

 

Sniffing, wiping away the tears with his free hand, Michele furiously shook his head. “I’m not crying because you don’t have a soulmate,” he paused briefly. “Though that’s also sad, no, I-”

 

“It’s terribly lonely being the only one, and hearing you don’t have a soulmate either,” despite the tears, Michele managed to smile a little.

 

The hand that held Michele’s arm grew stiff, and Emil inhaled sharply.

 

“Mickey,” Emil’s voice was shaking. Feeling a little braver, Michele looked up and met Emil’s gaze. He looked both terrified and hopeful. “Are you saying that you…”

 

Emil didn’t finish his sentence, but Michele exactly knew what he was asking.

 

“Yes, no soulmate either.”

 

Michele wasn’t exactly surprised that Emil pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. That was just typical Emil, being the emotional sap he his. But he couldn’t complain about it right now. It was nice to be held by a warm body, even if it smelled like sweat and popcorn. 

 

Knowing that it would take Emil a while to stop hugging him, Michele rested his head on Emil’s shoulder, enjoying the soft, cushioning, fabric of the latter’s winter coat. In return, Emil basically nuzzled Michele’s hair.

 

“I’m so stupidly happy,” Emil mumbled, his hot breath tickling Michele’s ear. “I shouldn’t be- it sucks not having a soulmate, but I-”

 

Oddly enough, Emil wasn’t chocking up like him- his friend sounded surprisingly happy about Michele’s lack of a soulmate. Michele also had been happy, but more emotional happy and not the cheer Emil held in his voice.

 

He was a bit lost. What did that mean? Was Emil happy that he wasn’t the only one without a soulmate? Surely- but Emil was an emotional guy, so if _Michele_ started to cry, Emil probably would bawl his eyes out. So why wasn’t he?

 

Untangling himself from the hug, it was suspicious how easy Emil let go, Michele took a step back and met Emil’s gaze head-on. “But?” he urged on, curious what Emil was trying to say.

 

Emil actually looked a bit shy, a faint blush painted his cheeks darker than they already were, blame the slightly biting cold for that, and there was a feeble, unsure, smile on his lips.

 

“Please, don’t get mad at Sara,” Emil started out, voice shaking slightly. Michele wondered what Sara had done.

 

Quirking an eyebrow in acted curiosity, Michele folded his arms and offered Emil a pointed look. “And what did Sara do that you think will get me mad?”

 

“I thought you had a soulmate, for starters,” Emil started to ramble. “But I never heard you talk about them, so I was… hopeful.”

 

Emil sounded anything but hopeful.

 

“Hopeful that you maybe weren’t interested in your soulmate,” Emil continued. “So, I thought you might be interested in pursuing a relationship with someone else who isn’t your soulmate,” Michele was offered a hesitant smile. “I asked Sara if you were interested in seeing someone, or if you had your eyes set on somebody already. And, well,” Emil ended his ramble with vague yet wild hand gestures.

 

Michele knew the answers to these questions. _Yes_ , he was interested in pursuing a relationship, though only with the person he had his eyes set on for months. The very same person who back-handily was saying he was interested in Michele.

 

“There is someone I have a crush on,” Michele said, trying to sound nonchalant. Emil’s face fell. “But I thought he was unviable due to his soulmate, till recently.”

 

It was heart-warming to see Emil’s face lit up, his shy smile melting into a bright, lopsided smile. The typical Emil smile that, somehow, only seemed to be reserved for him as Sara mentioned she never had seen Emil smile like that when talking to her.

 

“So you’re saying you _like_ like me?” Emil questioned, sounding awfully hopeful.

 

Not trusting his own voice, Michele nodded and smiled. Leave it to Emil to ask it like that- on the other hand, it wasn’t like Michele’s brain was producing the most logical stuff.

 

Almost hesitantly, Emil took Michele’s gloved hand in his. Michele was pretty sure he was basically glowing with happiness, which seemed rather uncharacteristically. But this whole night was about pushing boundaries and being daring for once.

 

They continued to walk without another word, their intertwined hands swinging slightly with each step. “You should smile more,” Emil said. “It looks nice on you.”

 

In all fairness, Michele wasn’t much of a smiling person. There were only two people who really could make him smile, and those were Sara and Emil. Which, in all fairness, made Emil’s request easier. “Then you should be around me more.”

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle when Emil basically started to bounce at the implication. It wasn’t surprising, Emil was an expressive person. Hell, the shyness was uncharacteristically for Emil, in all honesty, Michele had expected Emil to pull him a kiss by now.

 

Actually, a kiss sounded nice. Hadn’t he been thinking about kissing Emil a while ago? What was stopping him right now? They basically already had admitted their liking towards each other, so that wasn’t the issues. And soulmates? There were none. He could have this, have this relationship with Emil without fearing competition of a soulmate.

 

Making sure they weren’t stopping in the middle of a road, Michele stopped, waiting for Emil to catch up. There was a soft tug, and Emil stopped walking, looking over his shoulder with a confused expression.

 

“Mickey?”

 

Smiling, Mickey shook his head and pulled Emil closer by their intertwined fingers. Thankfully, Emil was his height, maybe an inch or so taller, but there were no awkward height differences.

 

“Would you mind it if I kissed you right now?”

 

These words were so unlike him. Though, if he had been his usual, self-deprecating self, he wouldn’t even have semi-confessed to Emil. He would have bolted, telling Emil in a hurry Sara had texted him that she needed help. It would have been a lie, but it was a safe lie. But seeing as he was uncharacteristically ‘daring’ today, he would go with it.

 

Emil didn’t seem to mind. He looked shocked, surprised, but it didn’t take him long to nod.

 

 _Now_ he was nervous. It seemed that, no matter how brave and lucky he was today, his self-doubt never failed to kick in when it was unwelcome. Which was now.

 

Letting go of Emil’s hand, why did it feel so cold all of the sudden? He was wearing gloves, Emil was wearing gloves, it wasn’t like they were sharing a lot of body warmth. But maybe just the whole feeling of holding Emil’s hand made him all warm and fuzzy, it probably had nothing to do with the actual body warmth they shared.

 

Gently, almost at a snail pace, Michele placed his hand against Emil’s cheek. Kissing was easy- there was nothing hard about it. But getting it right was the trick, was the task one was given. Pressing lips together wasn’t hard, making it feel nice was.

 

“Your bravery went down the drain, didn’t it?” Emil was smiling nervously.

 

Michele had forgotten how well Emil could actually read him. His face surely must have shown it, or it had been the hesitation that didn’t fit with the confidence he had shown before.

 

“A little,” Michele admitted.

 

Emil grinned a bit brighter, surer, and gently took Michele’s hand in his own, removing it from his cheek. Emil probably thought Michele didn’t want it anymore, that he was too nervous or scared. Maybe he even though Michele just had said it to please Emil, which would be the last thing he even considered doing.

 

Michele was gently pulled out of his thoughts when Emil placed his unoccupied hand against his cheek, tilting his head a little. He had barely realised how close Emil was, how a little push was enough for their lips to meet.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Emil asked, ever being the gentleman he is.

 

Smiling nervously, Michele pushed himself slightly on his tip-toes, pressing his lips against Emil’s.

 

Why would he need a soulmate if he had Emil?


End file.
